onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Las aventuras de los piratas Rose lll
''-''saga anterior tercera parte de las aventuras de los piratas Rose, va a ver de todo pero sobretodo miedo, talvez para algunos si y para algunos no pero habran movidas pero vamos.thumb|bandera de los Rosethumb|Ace actualmente historia. ''El dragon legendario y la isla paralela Parecera raro ty lo es un poco porque estos chicos conocieron a un dragon legendario pero... esto no es todo, provenia de una isla, una isla donde los animales eran como de otras especies. * Anna canta en su habitacion. * Ace y Ellen estan en la enfermeria preparando medicinas. Ellen: canta bien tu prima eh. Ace: supongo. * entra Melody. Melody: Ace puedes decirle a tu prima que no cante tan alto? desafina y me duelen los oidoss. Ace. dejala que cante, canta muy bien. Melody: mejor que yo seguro que no. Ellen: competencia eh. Melody: ya. Billy: algo a la vistaaaaaa! Ace: Billy ha visto algo. * salen a cubierta. Billy: mirar hay algo alli en una isla. Ace: una isla. Ann: una isla? Billy parece que hay alguien ahi y no parece en buen estado. Ace: voy a ver. * va a la isla aver quien hay en forma de fenix. * hay una especie de dragon que esta como enfermo y con salgunas heridas. Ace: un dragon? Anna: que pasa Ace? Shelly: que le pasa? Ace. esta herido y parece enfermo, Matilda ayudame a subirle al barco. Matilda: si. * lo sube con sus poderes. Ellen: tiene varias heridas leves. Ace: si, es un dragon, creo que un colacuerno o no se como se dira, es un dragon legendario, no pense que aun quedaban. * Ellen cura al dragon y Ace lo examina con la mirada. * el dragon lew mira y cierra los ojos. Ace. si pudieramos saver que te paso... Dragon: lo podeis saver. Ace: hablas? Dragon: soy un dragon legendario puedo hablar, bueno es gracias a tu collar, puedes oirme y entender lo que digo. Ace: aaah y que te paso? Dragon: yo vengo de la isla de los dragones que esta cerca de aqui per como soy un dragon legendario y quedamos pocos la marina me quiere capturar, me hirieron. Shelly: que dice Ace? Ace: la marina quiere capturarle. Anna: que malos capturar a un dragon indefenso. Ace: ui tu estas de bajon eh, me minas la moral. Dragon: ya, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, solo estoy bien en mi tierra con mi familia, alli estamos mas seguros, no hay nadie que quiera cazarnos, no tengo animos para levantarme. Ellen: y si le llevasemos a su isla? Ace. si, seria lo mejor. Anna: como es que entiendes al dragon? hablas su idioma? Ace: es por el collar que me dio Vechan, ellatambien tiene uno, se lo dio LJ. Shelly: aaaa por esosaves lo que dice. Ace: pues decidido entonces vamos a llevar a este dragon a su isla. Todos: sii. * se ponen en marchah acia la isla de los dragones. Dragon: hay una cosa mas que deveis saver. Anna: que cosa? Dragon: mi isla ya no es solo de dragones, alli hace años fueron a vivir especies de animales. Ace: aaah entonces ya no se llama la isla de los dragones. Dragon: no. Shelly: ya. Ellen: vaya, especies de aves? Dragon: no exactamente, no lo entendereis muy bien ya lo vereis, antes era una isla solo de dragones per o como algunos estan en plegro de extincion se fueron todos a vivir alli. Ace: aaa, venga chicos hacia babor. Billy: a todo viento. * se ponen en marcha hacia la isla. * mas tarde ven una isla llena de dragones. Anna: mirar aquella isla. Shelly: si cuantos dragones. Dragon: mi casa. * anclan e n la isla y desembarcan. * con la ayuda de Matilda el dragon legendario baja del barco. Anna: fijaos cuantosh ay. Ace: no solo dragones mirar. Billy: tambien hay... Anna: pero los rinocerontes nacen de un huevo? Ace: pero esto que eeeees! Dragon: ahora se llama la isla paralela, aqui todos los animales que veis nacen de un huevo. Ace: pero si son mamiferos. Ellen: es verdad. Dragon: si. * se acerca un barco de la marina. Anna: no jolin la marina. Shelly: vienen a por el dragon. Matilda: vamos escondete. * el dragon se levanta y empiezaa escupir fuego. Marine: tenemos una orden capturar a este dragon legendario! Ace: quien os lo ordena los cazadpores de dragones? Marine: el govierno, es una especie en peligro de extincion y devemos protegerla. Anna: desde cuando protegeis vosotros? lo quereis para matarlo. Marine: sera mejor que no te entrometas jovencita, tenemos una orden asi que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, es vuestro amigo quizas? Ace: si, por que quereiss capturar a un dragon inocente? que os han hecho los dragones? Marine: vereis, los dragones son una especie a la que la humanidad siempre tuvo miedo, los dragones son inofensivos si pero algunos se vuelven locos y empiezan a quemarlo todo con su fuego, luchan unos contra otros y muchos cazadores quieren acabar con ellos, ya no es ocmo anteriormente por eso queremos llevarnoslo a una isla mas segura. Ace: y un cuerno! Anna: no te da verguenza? querer cpturar a un ser indefenso? Marine: yo hago mi trabajo yo no quise hacerelo. Shelly: esperas que nos creamos eso? savemos como sois los marines. Marine: lo siento por vosotros pero yo no he decidido tener que capturarle asi que lo siento pero este dragon me lo llevo, llevaoslo muchachos. * unos marines tiran encima del dragon una red que lo atrapa. Ace: dragon! * llevan al dragon en el barco mientras que Ace va detras de ellos en su forma de fenix. Anna: Ace no ven! Marine: disparar al capitan. * le disparan pero el lo esquiva. Anna: Ace! * le siguen disparando mientras se dirige al barco con los demas pero una bala de cañon le da y cae al agua. Shelly: Ace!Anna: hay que sacarlo de ahi! * Billy salta al agua mientras tambien le disparan y saca a Ace. * Matilda lo sube. Shelly: Ace estas buiien. Ellen: madre mia casi te ahogas. * tose. Ace: estoy bien estoy bien. Matilda. demasiado tarde se lo han llevado. Lola: dragon. Melody: que hacemos Ace? Ace: seguir adelante tenemos que ir a rescatarlo. Todos: si! Siguieron adelante en busca del dragon, los de la marina no se saldrian con la suya tenian quei r a rescatar al dragon, no se lo pensaron ni un segundo, fueron directos hacia alli. Un fenomeno detras de otro, todo se vuelve loco! Seguian en rumbo siguiendo ha los de la marina que se habian llevado a dragon legendario y ivan a rescatarlo pero en el camino paso algo, algo paranormal, no sabian de donde venia ni que estaba pasando. Anna: aaaaaaaaah. Ace: Anna! que ocurre? Anna: la... la ventana se abre y se cierra sola. Matilda: Ace ven a la cocina? *va a la cocina. Matilda: alerta por indundaciones. Ace: pero cierralo. * cierra el grifo pero cada vez sale mas agua. Ace: iish, pero que esta pasando aqui? Shelly: mi guitarra toca sola! Anna: y mis cuadros se pintan solos! Ace: aqui esta pasando algo muy raro. Billy: creo que mis libros se convierieron en pajaros. Matilda: pues como sea una bromita de LJ se la devuelvo. Ace: no creo, que te hace opensar que es cosa suya? Matilda: y yo que se quizas sea Vero que nos este intentando asustar pra gastarnos una broma. Ace: Vero mi hermana? Billy: la tia, puede que su fantasma este aqui y este jugando. Ace: anda que podria ser pero no creo. Ellen: que pensais que puede ser? el alma del barco? Ace: ni idea. Matilda: eh y Anna? Shelly: ya no esta, ha desaparecido o se la ha llevado el espiritu! Ace: vamos a buscarla, no puede averse ifdo del barco. * Anna esta en cubierta y be una puerta secreta. * pensativa la be y la abre sin saver que puede aver ahi dentro. Anna: y esto? * la abre y esta oscuro. * se cae. Anna: ah. * cae boca abajo y con las piernas torcidas. * la puerta se cierra mientras el resto la busca por el barco. Ace: Anna! Anna donde estas? Matilda: prima! Billy: prima! contesta estas ahi? Shelly: esto empieza a darme mal rollo eh. * hay un viento muy fuerte solo por el barco y en el interior. Billy: esto es muy extraño solo hace viento en el barco. Ace: si, ay a donde ha ido devemos estar ju8ntos que en el algun momento alguno de nosotros pordria ser el siguiente no os separeis. Shelly: no. * Shelly va pegada a Ace y Matilda a Billy. * Lola va cogida a Ellen y Melody a Lola. Billy: en su habitacion no esta. Ace: ni en la despensa. Matilda: que mal rollo me da esto. Lola: probablemente Anna este fuera del barco. Ace: no no lo savemos no puede aver salido del barco y lo dice el protocolo que ningun miembro puede salir del barco sin avisar. Melody: pues esa cuando se enfada se va al barco de David no vaya a ser que haya ido alli. Ace: no digas chorradas que mas quisieras. Ellen: deveriamos llamar por si acaso. Ace: si, chicos quedaos aqui y ataos al mastil vengo ahora. * entra a la cocina con su caracolofono y llama al de Anna. * abajo donde esta Anna le suena el caracolofono pero no contesta. Ace: vamos prima cogelo. * cuelga y llama a David. Vechan: piratas azul digame. Ace: Vechan soy Ace puedes decirle a David que se ponga un momento? Vechan: no ahora no puede se esta duchando si quieres le dejo algun recado. Ace: no hace falta, esta Anna ahi? Vechan: cual de las dos? la rubia? Ace: nuestra prima. Vechan: no aqui no esta por que? os peleasteis otra vez? Ace: no, esque aqui ewstan pasando cosas extrañissimas y no savemos donde esta ha desaparecido si no esta en vuestro barco no puede averse ido, pero es rarissimo. Vechan: que esta pasando ahi? se oyen ruidos. Ace: aqui ocurren cosas extrañas cosas paranormales como si uviese fantasmas o alguna manifestacion de algo. Vechan: de acuerdo voy para ya, Ace: ok gracias. * cuelga. * siguen buscandola hasta que un rato despues llega Vechan. Ace: pero que llevas puesto pitonisa? Vechan: si hay malos espritus que intentan manifestarse y decirnos algo tengo que ocuparme de ellos. Shelly: con un collar de ajos? Vechan: y incienso que eso les auyenta. Ace: hace un buen rato que Anna desaparecio devemos seguir buscandola, tu la has visto en tus visiones? Vechan: si y tambien saque la carta de la puerta secreta, osea de la interrogacion que nos indica que Anna esta en un lugar secreto en el barco podria estar. Billy: que viste en tus visiones? Vechan: solo tuve una y vi que esta ahi abajo. Ace: esa puerta estaba ahi? Vechan: si, Anna esta aqui dentro apunto de pasarle algo que si no nos damos prisa en sacarla de ahi se convertira en... hasta ahi puedo leer porque no vi mas. Shelly: seguro? se convertira en que? tu viste algo mas? Vechan: yo que se las visiones me duran poco pero estaba en una especie de circulo rodeada de velas y con una voz. quel e hablaba para ser de una secta o algo asi. Ace: osea que Anna esta apunto de pertenecer a una secta. Vechan: mas o menos hasta ahi puedo leer. Shelly: por mi puede quedarse ahi. Ace: Shelly. Shelly: es broma. Vechan: bien entremos, Anna esta ahi abajo. Ace:seguro? Shelly quet e conozco. Shelly: si. Vechan: bueno entremos. * Ace abre la puerta de la entrada de debajo la escalera. Vechan: lumos machima. Cuidado hay una escalera. * bajan por las escaleras. Billy: como no descubrimos este sitio antes= Matilda: no se pero sigue dandome mal rollo. Ellen: y a mi. * bajan y ven a Anna en el suelo. Ace: Anna! * ACe va a mirarla. Ace: esta inconscientepero tiene pulso. Ellen: girala. * la gira y tiene una marca en la mano. Vehan. esa marca... esl a que vi en la vision, es la marca. Ace: vamos Anna curate, curate* con el meñique sobre su corazon. * va despertando poco a poco. Ace. prima! Anna: A... Ace? que paso? que hago aqui? Ellen: Anna no deviste salir de la cocina es muy peligroso, encontraste esta puerta en la escalera y ahora te hemos encontrado inconsciente. Vechn: como te encuentras prima? Anna: a Vechan hola. Vechan: te encuentras bien prima? Anna: creo que si, no se que me paso, vi esta puerta pero me cai. * de repente una luz les il.lumina a todos y se forma un circulo al rededor de Anna. * una luz les deslumbra a todos. * una voz comienza a hablar. Ace: quien eres? voz: soy... Vero. Ace: tia! Anna: mamá! Matilda: Vero. * aparece el alma de Vero. Vechan: a mai, pero esto ha sido cosa tuya? Vero: si, jijiji que inocentes. Ace: pues que susto nos diste. Vero: esa era mi intencion. Anna: mamá casi no lo cuento eh, menudo susto. Vero: ahora le toca al a banda de David. Ellen: y la puerta? Billy: esa estaba ahi pero no pensamos que serias tu la armo esto. Vero: pues si fui yo. Ace: tia te estas aprovechando que esats muerta para asustarnos a todos. Vero: y me divierte. Anna: pues ha sido divertido aunque al proncipio me asuste, no creoi que serias tu. Vero: ya. Vechan: estupendo ya puedo regresar al barco antes de que el artista LJ acabe haciendo una obra de arte en la pared de mi habitacion, no se le puede dejar solo. Ellen: gracias por ayudarnos igualmente. Vechan: de nada. Ace: adios y gracias por ayudarnos. Vechan: de nada., adios tia cuando nos des un susto a los demas ya sabre que eras tu. Vero: jijijiji adios. * Vechan se va. Vero: voy a darles un susto a la banda de tu primo, alguien se va a llevar alguna que otra sorpresa. Ace: que fantasma eres tia. Vero: jijijijiji si. * se va. No pensaron que seriau na bromita de Vero para asustarles pero lo fue, la causante de todo aquello fue Vero, a unos les parecio gracioso y divertido pero a otros no tanto. Un descanso, todos con sus familiares. Ace: aver chicos atenciooooin, peloton! * todos se acercan. Anna: que somos? la marina? Ace: no, bien, he estado pensando y creo que necesitamos un descanso asi que os doy permiso para ir a ver a vuestros seres queridos. Billy: que guay vamos a ver a papá. Ace: si. Shelly: hablando de eso yo iva a ir a ver al mio con Lis iva a decirtelo despues, aun no me has dado tiempo. Ace: me parece estupendo a y mi padre dice que si alguno quiere venir, que le invita. Anna: gracias Ace por darnos un descanso, lo necesitabamos. Ellen: estupendo ahora podre ir a ver a mi padre si algun dia se donde esta. Ace: Ellen por que no vienes a Twainbreack y conoces a mi padre, Shelly ven tu tambien. Shelly: bueno gracias pero ya me voy con mi padre asi que... Ellen: me parece fantastico un dia deveriamos ir todos a ver el reino de Ace seguro que esta genial. Ace: si. *Melody pone cara triste. Ace: ven tu tambien Melody tu no tienes familia. Melody: gracias. Ellen: al final vendra toda la banda. Lola: yo ire a ver a mi madre que espero que no me restriegue lo de '' tu arruinaste mi carrera como siempre. Ace: bien entonces de aqui viene Billy, Matilda, Shelly y Ellen. Melody. yo `refeiro quedarme aaqui me da igual. Ace: ok, de acuerdo, nos veremos en 2 semanas. Anna: si. * todos se van a ver a sus familiares y Shelly y Ellen van con Ace, Billy y Matilda a Twainbreack. Hansuke: su magestad han llegado sus hijos y dos amigos suyos. Billy: estan todos aqui? Hansuke: no mas bien solo vinieron 3. Billy: quep asen. * pasan. Ace: papá. Billy: hola Ace, Billy y la pequeña Mati. Ace: te presento a Ellen mi ayudante de medico y cirujana y a Shelly mi... bueno novieta. Billy: felicidades, encantado soy Billy. Ellen: hola. Shelly: tiene un reino muy bonito. Billy: gracias. - Mtilda volvemos a vernos. Matilda: hola Darla. Billy: te acuerdas de Darla? Matilda: claro que me acuerdo. Darla: me lanzo volando y no dejaba darme vueltas sin parar en el aire. Matilda: empezaste tuguapita. Ellen: em alguien puede explicar que paso? Matilda: es mi amienemiga, bueno, su madre trabaja aqui y no saveis como es pero siempre me culpaba de todos los problemas que teniamos cuando empezaba ella. Darla: no es cierto. Matilda: si lo es, siempre te burlabas porque era la mas empollona y siempre me tirabas al pozo. Darla: y tu siempre llorandole a tu mamá, espera que no te quieren. Matilda: se acabo. * levanta a Darla en el aire y le da muchas vueltas mareandola. Billy: Matilda basta. Matilda. ya me canso. Billy. basta bajala. * la baja. Darla: ves Billy? ahora a sido ella. Matilda: empezaste tu bonita. Shelly: no quiero cortaros el rollo pero acabamos de llegar. Billy: a si, anda Ace enseñales a Ellen y a Shelly el casillo y Shelly. Shelly: si majestad. Billy: no hace falta que me llameis asi podeis llamarme por mi nombre y queria decirte... por que vas descalza? Shelly: am es... mi costumbre, asi no gasto la suela de los zapatos. Billy: a. * Ace les enseña el castillo y Billy va con ellos. * Matilda se queda con Billy y Darla. Matilda: que hace aqui? Darla: trabajo aqui. Billy: pero no sois capaces de llevaros bien o que? Darla: empieza ella. Matilda: no es verdad, la que empezo todo fue ella. Billy: aver ahora mismo vais a explicar porque os peleabais y porque empezo todo porque cada veue os veia estabais tirandoos del pelo. Matilda: ella me tiraba al pozo. Darla: y ella pinturra azul y aquedel pozo solo fue una vez y sin querer. Matilda: mentira fue sin querer queriendo. Darla: no, fue sin querer. Billy: Darla intentaba jugar contigo pero aparte entrenarte. Matilda: no es ocmo nos entrenabas tu, cuando me canse use mis poderes con ella, me ato a unos globos en mi bici y sali volando, por suerte con mis poderes pude bajar. Darla: ya has oido a tu padre no lo hacia mal intencionaamente Matilda: lo que tu dices. * vuelve Ace con Shelly y Ellen. Ellen: tu habitacion la dejaste muy bonita. Ace: gracias antes compartia cuarto con Vechan pero cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores quisimos independizarnos. Shelly: esta muy chula. Ace: gracias. Billy: estata tal y como la dejaste. Ace: si, venir al jardin quiero enseñaros algo. * salen con el. Ace: taraaaaa. Shelly: es enorme, vaya teneis casita del arbol y todo vaya la estatua de tus tios. Ace: si, lo hicimos para recordarles pero la idea de la estatua de Ace fue de Matilda. Ellen: me encanta. Shelly: y cuales seran nuestras habitaciones? Ace. Ellen dormira en la de Vechan y Shelly en la de allado de la mia. Shelly: jolines, la de Vechan me gustaba mas. Ellen: pues quedatela tu a mi no me inporta donde dormir. Ace: esta bien entonces al reves, ya vereis como aqui os sentiiis comodas. Shelly: muchas gracias. Ace: de nada. * la besa. * van a instalarse mientras Matilda y Darla aun discuten. Matilda: perdona pero eso no era para entrenamiento mas bien una mala pasada. Darla: yo que se si yo era una enviada especial. Matilda: enviada especial? Billy: antes erais buenas amigas pero no se qque paso que empezasteis a pelearos. Matilda: por eso. Billy: Darla lo unico que hacia era ser amiga tuya nada mas pero su madre me enviaba para eso tambien, penso que yo podia entrenarla ya que soy 2años mayor que ella. * mientras arriva en la habitacion de Vechan. * viene Buffy y se tira encima de Ace lamiendolo. Ace: eee, Buffy hola. *olisquea a Shelly y a Ellen. Shelly: hola cosita linda. Ellen: eeeeh quien es este perrito tan mono? Ace: es Buffy el perro de mi madre ahora perro guardian, ella y mis tios lo cuidaron desde cachorro. Ellen: que bien pero tu madre no tenia 3 mascotas? Ace: estan esfarcidas, su unicornio a la que curo esta con ella, el alchon al que crio ella desde quen acio y que mataron a su madre con Vechan y Buffy aqui. Shelly: tu madre si que es amante de los animales. Ace: por eso es vegetariana que es mas sana. Ellen: aaa ya rima y todo. Ace: por eso lo digo. Ellen: me encnta la habitacion de tu hermana Ace pero parece como sacado de un consultorio de pitonisa. Ace: lo se por eso me gusta tener la mia, puedo decorarla como yo quiera. * algo coge del pie a Shelly. Shelly: aaaaah! Ace: que pasa? Shelly: algo me agarro del pie y desde luego no fue el perro. * Ace mira debajo de la cama y hay un libro mitologico. Ace: si es el libro mitologico mi madre, se lo dio a Vechan cuando estudio magia, sigue tan carnivoro como de coastumbre, tranquila solo hay que acariciarle el lomo. * le acaricia el lomo y lo cierra. Ellen: Vechan tiene libros debajo de la cama? Ace: si. * mientras abajo. Billy: basta! a llevaros bien y punto ern boca eh, antes erais buenas amigas pero que os paso? Matilda: que se burlaba de mi por ser empollona alguien al que al parecer no le gusta estudiar. * le saca el dedo. Billy: Matilda ese dedo te lo voy a cortar si lo vuelves a sacar, no esta bien ahora ya paso todo aquello, las malas jugadas que os haciais fueran porque fueran, ya todo cambio, ir a fuera a hablar anda. * Matilda y Darla salen a fuera a hablar. * Ace, Shelly y Ellen siguen arriva en la habitacion de Vechan. * Billy junior sube a ver que hacen. Billy: que haceis chicos? Ace: ivamos a jugar a verdad o prueva, juegas? Billy: vale pero pordemos ir a tu habitacion o a la mia? esta me da un poco de yuyu. * Shelly lo coge y le hace cosquillas. Billy.: ay Shelly sueltame que no soy un crio. Shelly: te da miedo la habitacion de tu hermanita? Ace: jejejejejejeje. Ellen: jijijijijiji. * abajo.* Matilda sostiene en el aire a Darla. Darla: quieres bajarme Matilda? Matilda: no hasta que me pidas perdon. Darla: perdon por que? ahora veras. * saca unas estrellas ninja del bolsillo y las titra hacia Matilda pero esta las esquiva. Matilda: no podras darme tan facilmente tansolo eres una ninja ninjeta. Darla: talvez pero aun no provaste algo que tengo para ti. * la deja caer. Darla: creo que aun no conoces el poder de mi fruta del diablo. Matilda: provaste una fruta de vencebu? Darla: asi es, la movie movie, me permite inmovilizarte todo el cuerpo si te toco hasta tus organos y tu corazon hasta que ya no puedas moverte y tu corazon deje de latir. Matilda: y yo puedo devolverte tus ataques y ademas, he desarrollado nuevas habilidades en mi poder. Darla: bien,ahora me enseñaras lo inutil que es tu poder. Matilda: que has dicho? te vas a cagar! Darla: tu ni eso. * con un dedo Matilda hace que sus estrellas vayan hacuia ella pero esta las esquiva con gran rapidez. Darla: pero que il.lusa eres si soy mas rapida me llaman velocininja o ninjeta jejejejejje. Matilda: mira esto. * sube al aire y hecha a correr sin tocar el suelo. Darla: puedes correr en el aire? Matilda: no solo volar y mira. * sube al cielo como si estuviera en unas escaleras en el aire. Darla: puedes hacer eso? nada mas? Matilda: no. Billy: que esta pasando aqui? Darla: Billy Matilda abusa de sus poderes. Matilda: no lo quep asa esque tu me provocaste te pasaste de verga, ui. Billy: o haceis las paces por las buenas o por las malas, ya me canse de veros pelerasr no sois crias y las cosas se solucionan hablando no matandoos entre vosotras. Matilda: empezo ella que conste. Darla: fue ella. Billy: ya! a quel e digo a Ann que os heche un mal de ojo al as dos, vereis como haceis las paces. Ace: que pasa tanto ruido aqui abajo? Billy: Matilda y Darla se estaban peleando. Ace: pero chicas calmaos un poquito no? * Darla se queda mirando a Ace fijamente. * Ace tambien se la queda mirando pero pensativo. Ace: que pasa Darla? te ocurre algo? Darla: a mi? no no nada no te preocupes. * suena el caracolofono. * Billy lo coge. Billy: rey Billy Rose digame, en que puedo ayudarle? - Billy, Billy soy yo necesito verte un momento, tengo un problema. Billy: quien habla? - soy Margaret melon. Billy: Margaret? mi ex? Margaret: la misma que ahora es amiga de Ann, bueno, voy para ya ok? Billy: ok pasate cuando quieras y me cuentas tu problema aunque si se trata de videncia Ann no trabaja sin cita previa. Margatet: no es eso Billy, ahora voy si no es molestia. Billy: claro que no, adelante. * por la tarde Margaret viene al castillo. Margaret: hola, soy Margaret, Margaret Duncan. guardia: a ok adelante señorita Marga, Billy le esta esperando. * pasa y Billy esta en la sala del trono. Billy: dime Margaret, que te ocurre? Margaret, wesque tengo problemas con el govierno Billy, no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo pero tranquilo no traicione a nadie. Billy. que? Margaret. veras historia un poco larga. * mientras el resto estan arriba. Billy: aver cuenta que paso? Margaret: veras recuerdas que Luffy el hermano de Ann se caso con Hancock nuesta emperatriz shichibukai y el protocolo de los shichibukai dice que no pueden tener ningun tipo de relacion con los criminales, pues ahora quieren matarles a ellos y a sus hijos y lo peor esque tambien a sus hermanos. Billy: que? seran... a esots del govierno no se les ocurre nada mejor que solucionarlo todo matando a todo dios y entonces di, que te paso con el govierno. Margaret: me decidi a hacer un trato con ellos, tuve que hacerlo y les dije quesi trabajaba con ellos no les matasen, se lopedi yo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no los matasen que les dejasen tranquilos que no haccian mal a nadie y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo pero que el protocolo, Hancock se lo habia saltado y por lo tanto tenian que matarles pero esque ahora me pidieron que lo hiciese yo. Billy:como estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ellos les dejasen en paz... pues te pidieron eso. Margaret: si aprovecharon mis palabras para pedirme eso y entonces yo me negue, les dije que ni hablar pensaba matarles solo dije que me unia a ellos y que ellos les dejasen en paz pero ellos me dijeron que eran ellos que no les mataban pero podia hacerlo yo ya que dije que les dejasen en paz. Billy: me estoy liando un poco, mas despacio. Margaret: en resumen que me vi obligada a hacer un trato con el govierno y este me dijo que les matara porque yo dije que les dejaran en paz pero ellos no dije ni yo ni nadie. Billy: a buenas horas eh, porque Luffy ya no esta casado con ella se divorcio hace años. Margaret. pues de esto el govierno no sabe nada. Billy: y menos que tuvo otro hijo. Margaret: ya pero Billy tienes que ayudarme, el govierno me persigue porque ahora les traicione. Billy: pero tu estas loca? como se te ocurre pedirles algo asi a los del govierno? Margaret: y yoque se fue lo que se me ocrrio y pense que talvez si les pedia hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que les dejara en paz y no les matara porque ahora Hancock es una criminal y no puedo decirlo que me petrifica. Billy: pero Margaret si les dijiiste poder hacer cualquier cosa pero a ellos les dejaban en paz, harias lo que fuera por tal fe que no les matasen a ellos pero no dijiste claramente que ni tu ni elllos podian hacerles nada. Margaret: ya y lo siento puede que haya sido el mayor error que haya cometido pero tienes que ayudarme. Billy: vale esta bien, te ayudare, bueno aver que puedo hacer, les dire aAce y a las chicas que nos ayuden tambien. Margaret: gracias, muchissimas gracias Billy. * le besa. * baja Ace y les be. Ace: papááááá! Billy: pero que haces Margaret? Ace: si se entera mamá os mata a los dos. Margaret: fue sin querer queriendo. Ace: ya note preocupes no le digo nada a mi madre, que te trae por aqui Marga? Margaret: pues venia a pedirle ayuda a vuestro padre nada personal. Billy: y vosotros nos vais a ayudar. Ace: vale ahora aviso a las chicas que estan arriba. * mas tarde. Ellen: pero tu estas loca? que nos matan. Margaret: si pero necesito vuetra ayuda porfavor. Shelly: nos convertiremos en tus complices para que te ofreces? Ace: pero devemos ayudarla ,que quereis que la maten? Billy: vamos a pensar en algo,ok? Margaret: si gracias. Ace: de nada, aver que hacemos ahora. guardia: su magestad barco de la marina a la vista. Billy: que? preparar las fuerzas armadas. * se quita la capa. Billy: Ace, vamos alla. Ace: si, Ellen, Shelly, preparadas? Ellen y Shelly: si. Billy: seguirme, Margaret escondete en el jardin que no sepan que nos has pedido ayuda. Margaret: ok. * se va a l jardin y sube ala casa arbol. * entran unos marines. Marine: hola, venimos a buscar a Margaret Duncan. Ace: a Margaret? no conozco ninguna Margaret. Billy: me suena el nombre pero no, no esta aqui. Marine: la hemos visto entrar al castillo si sabe para que. Billy: no, la verdad esque... no. Billyj: papá mientres muy mal. Ace: Billy no la fastidies. Marine: que ocurre aqui? que esscondeis? Billy: Margaret? pues esta... no... no esta haciendo nada malo que digamos. Categoría:Historias Categoría:Piratas Rose Categoría:Estela Reynols